Sweet Nothings
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: //RyoSaku//ONESHOT// Graduation day is coming and still nothing had been improved on Sakuno and Ryoma's relationship. How can they express their feelings for this very last chance?


**TITLE: Sweet Nothings  
**

**SUMMARY: ****[ONESHOT] ****Graduation day is coming and still nothing has been improved on Sakuno and Ryoma****'s relationship. How can they express their feelings for this very last chance? RyoSaku.**

**DEDICATED to ALL GRADUATING STUDENTS! CONGRATULATIONS!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.,**

**

* * *

**

**-**8- **Sweet Nothings** -8-

"Eh? A dedication note book?" Tomoka's eyes were confused as she was talking to Sakuno. They were at the cafeteria and having their lunch together. She was holding a notebook handed by her best friend.

"H-hai. Answer all the questions for me," was Sakuno's request, "That will be a remembrance after the graduation."

Yes. You heard it right. They were going to graduate in high school a few days from now.

All were excited and at the same time, sad. This will be the last time they will see each other as classmates because after graduation, they will walk through different paths.

"A remembrance, huh?" Tomoka opened the notebook and read the questions. "What can you say about Sakuno? What do you like about her? What you don't like about her? Describe her in –"

"T-Tomoka-chan, don't read it out loud. Just answer it." Sakuno cut her best friend's big mouth. "When you are done, pass it to our other classmates."

"Hmmm... Ne, ne!" Tomoka said and she closed the notebook and hid it in her bag. "Let's eat our lunch first!"

-8-

It was two days before the graduation day.

The graduating students were in the school's gym practicing their march, memorizing the songs and etc...

"Tomoka-chan..." Sakuno whispered in Tomoka's ear. They were listening to the teacher who was currently singing their hymn.

"Nani?" Tomoka whispered back, not taking her eyes off from the teacher, for them not to notice.

"Where is the dedication note book?"

"It's on Horio. He's answering it." Tomoka answered and looked at Horio's direction. "See, he's answering it now. I'll get it later."

Sakuno also looked at Horio.

_Ryoma-kun..._ She blushed when she saw Ryoma was also looking at the dedication notebook Horio was answering.

She sighed.

Until now, she still didn't have the courage to say what she felt for him. To think that their graduation day was coming! After that, no more chances.

But how can she ever confess? Just the thought of asking Ryoma to answer her dedication notebook was still a question, what more about her confesses to him?

While her mind was flying into a different dimension, she didn't notice she was still looking at Ryoma.

And when she realized it, it was too late, Ryoma's eyes crossed hers. She immediately looked away and blushed even more. He caught her!

Tomoka saw all of that and just grinned.

-8-

"You can do it, Sakuno-chan." Tomoka cheered Sakuno who was very nervous right now while holding her dedication notebook with two hands. They were at the gate and waiting for Ryoma.

After a few heavy and deep breathings Sakuno made, they already saw Ryoma walking slowly towards the gate.

"Okay, go!" Tomoka pushed her to Ryoma's direction.

_This is it!_

"A-Ano... R-Ryoma-kun...!" She put all of her courage and self-confidence as she held the notebook more tightly which she will going to give to Ryoma.

"Hn?" Ryoma looked at her.

_Oh my..._ Her cheeks were as red as the red chili pepper. She can't think at all!

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma's waiting for her and had this boredom all over his handsome face.

She practiced her lines minutes ago just to make sure this will turn out right and perfect. But now, she lost her tongue!

"Ah – Ryoma-sama!" Thanks God her best friend was always there to rescue her. "Sakuno-chan has this dedication notebook," she grabbed the notebook from Sakuno who was still looking downward. "She wants you to sign and answer the questions for her."

Ryoma looked at Sakuno. Then to the notebook Tomoka was handing him.

"Sweet Nothings, hn." Ryoma mocked when he read the title of the notebook, which he saw earlier.

"R-Ryoma-kun... I-if you have no time, i-it's o –"

"I'll give it back on the graduation day." And he tooked the notebook.

"Okay, thanks!" Tomoka's voice was as cheerful as the singing birds.

"A-arigatou Ryoma-kun." Was Sakuno's little voice said.

"Betsuni"

-8-

Graduation Day.

All were ready to climb up to stage and get their diplomas. Everybody were busy taking pictures and retouching and everything before the graduation ceremony begins.

"Aw... I'm going to miss you!" Tomoka's eyes were teary as she hugged Sakuno tightly. "Promise me that we will still keep our communication open even if we go to different school."

"Of course. You already know the way to our house, right?" Sakuno said while also hugging her best friend. It had been three years. Now they had to be parted, and that was not easy for her, for all of them.

"Come on, let's take pictures!" Horio said while holding a camera.

Kachiro and Katsuo came closer to them and the four of them posed for a picture.

They took many pictures before a teacher signaled that the graduation ceremony will start now.

They went to their sits.

Sakuno's eyes looked around. Ryoma was still not there.

_He's late._

Her mind focused on the ceremony when they started singing their national anthem.

-8-

AFTER THE CEREMONY

All were happy and at the same time, very emotional. They hugged each other while some were crying with tears of sadness because they made so many good memories in their high school life but after this very day, they will go separate ways, but at the same time they were crying with tears of joys that they had passed another chapter in their lives.

Goodbye high school life and Welcome college life.

-8-

"Ryuzaki."

Sakuno's heart almost jumped off of her chest when she heard a very familiar voice. The voice that she was searching for since she arrived here and now that the ceremony was over, she was still looking for Ryoma. And luckily, he was here.

Ryoma was late at the ceremony. Well, not that late because he arrived just when his name called and he needed to go to the stage to get his diploma. That was what happened earlier.

Now, almost all of the students were gone home and celebrating.

"R-Ryoma-kun...!" She blushed and looked down. She can't help but being shy whenever she talked to Ryoma.

"Here." Ryoma handed her the notebook she gave him the last time.

"A-arigatou" She took the notebook.

"Congratulations." Ryoma said and straightened his hand to make a shake hands with her.

She was stilled for a second but took his hand, anyways.

"C-congratulations too..." She shivered as she felt bolts of electricity ran through each one of her veins when Ryoma slightly squeezed her hand.

As the seconds passed speedily, Sakuno's heart was slowly cracking.

This was the very last moment she could ever talk to Ryoma.

This was the very last chance for her to confess her love for him.

"Good luck in your college." Ryoma said as he turned away and waved his hand to bid goodbye, leaving her with a completely destroyed world.

-8-

There was a party for Sakuno at their house. Ryuzaki-sensei made it just for family members. Their relatives were there and also Sakuno's parents.

She was busy changing her clothes when someone knocked to her door.

"There's a telephone call for you." It was her Obasaan with a suspicious look.

"Eh?" and she was confused.

_It must be Tomoka. She didn't have the chance to say goodbye to me before they left the school._

She went down to answer the phone.

"Hai?"

She was expecting Tomoka's cheerful voice but much to her surprise it was Ryoma.

"Ryuzaki, I forgot to say something."

"W-what is it?" Her face was as red as tomatoes just hearing Ryoma's voice! Good thing Ryoma was not in front of her, or else, she might had a heart attack.

"Tell me your answer after eight days."

_Eh?_

"W-what answer, Ryoma-kun?" She had no idea on what he was talking about.

"A – uhm..." Ryoma paused for a second. "It's nothing. I have to go. Bye."

And the phone line went busy. She was left confused.

Nonetheless, she returned the receiver to the cradle and went to the living room to join her family on her party.

-8-

After the party, Sakuno went to her room to have a rest. This day was so tiring yet so fulfilling. She graduated.

Sakuno got the dedication notebook she made as she lay down to her bed and read what her classmates had said about her...

* * *

**Name:** Katsuo

**What can you say about Sakuno?**

_If there's one person that I would recommend to be a friend, that would be her. She's really not that type of person who is very open to others but she's really understanding._

**What do you like about her?**

_She's quiet! The last "most conservative girl in 3-A!" be proud! (I have a crush on you!)_

**What you don't like about her?**

_Nothing_

**Describe her in one word:**

_feminine_

**If she is a thing, what would it be and why?**

_She is like the clear water running on a stream, silent and fragile but sweet._

**Final Message:**

_Hey, Sakuno-chan! Thank you for being part of my high school life. Gambatte!_

_It's sad to know that our graduation day is coming. I hope when you remember me, you would think of my kind, good deeds._

_That's all._

_ -Katsuo_-

* * *

**Name:** Horio

**What can you say about Sakuno?**

_Ahhhmmmm... kind and simple! but she rocks!_

**What do you like about her?**

_Honest and trusts others whole heartedly._

**What you don't like about her?**

_Her shyness  
_

**Describe her in one word:**

_Of course! Beautiful!_

**If she is a thing, what would it be and why?**

_A tennis ball! because sometimes she's out, sometimes she's in. But you will never ever dare to leave her behind just like a tennis ball in a tennis game._

**Final Message:**

_Sakuno-chan,_

_Hey, we are graduating soon! Seems not too long ago, neh? haha... about Sakuno? before, we are not that close. but now... we are still not close! haha! Whatever!_

_When we got in college, don't snob me when we meet each other on the street, okay?_

_I hope you stay as what you are._

_Okay, BYE! Thanks for everything. You're one of the most beautiful pages in my history of life._

_ -Horio_-

* * *

**Name:** Tomoka

**What can you say about Sakuno?**

_Sakuno-chan?...hmp...she's really-really quiet... but she's kind and simple.  
_

**What do you like about her?**

_Well, Sakuno-chan is the only living proof of the saying... "Simplicity is beauty!"_

**What you don't like about her?**

_Well... sometimes, she's really quiet and super shy to death!  
_

**Describe her in one word:**

_SIMPLE_

**If she is a thing, what would it be and why?**

_a teddy bear! They are both huggable! hahaha!_ _And just like a teddy bear, she's always there... someone you can cry on._

**Final Message:**

_Sakuno-chan..._

_Aw...:(_

_I'm really going to miss you! You know that? Your simplicity... your knowledge on things and stuffs...hehe..._

_I'm happy that we are friends and I will treasure you forever!_

_Good luck girl!_

_To your life,_

_love life,_

_career,_

_family_

_and to all of your decisions!_

_STUDY HARD, okay?  
_

_Love,_

_ -Tomoka_-

* * *

Her eyes were swollen now because of the messages they gave her. She didn't expect them to say that.

She will really miss them all. The trio... especially Tomoka... and ...Ryoma.

And just as she remembered Ryoma, she turned the notebook to the last page where Ryoma wrote his dedication note and read what he wrote.

* * *

**Name: **Echizen, Ryoma

**What can you say about Sakuno?**

_She's a very feminine girl. She's beautiful, kind and etc..._

**What do you like about her?**

_Unlike all of the other girls that are so aggressive, she is very feminine._

**What you don't like about her?**

_small voice. what else? hmmm... none._

**Describe her in one word:**

_Simple_

**If she is a thing, what would it be and why?**

_Mirror. You would always look after her and stare at her for the next hours because her beauty is something like you couldn't get tired of gazing at. _

**Final Message:**

_Hello...pssst...say something, are you still there? Hello? (just kidding)_

_Congratulations, after 3 years, we are now graduates. _

_Thank you so much for being a good classmate._

_Well, it's time to say BYE-BYE. We have to go to different directions. Always take good care of yourself._

_I hope when we see each other again, you're already a successful professional._

_Mada Mada Dane._

_Do your Best!_

_P.S. Don't forget to always smile 'coz it adds beauty points. ;)_

_and_

_always remember that..._

_I am always here_

_to LOVE and to_

_care for YOU..._

_ -Ryoma_-

* * *

She paused with her whole body stunned. She reread the last part of Ryoma's message. She even looked closer to the paper. Her eyes narrowed to see it clearer.

_I...__ am always... here... to LOVE... and to care... for YOU..._

Her eyes paused at the words 'love' and 'care'.

_It was not like Ryoma-kun will write those word, ne?__  
_

She reread again.

_I__ am always here to LOVE and to care for YOU..._

WHAT? She blinked twice and was totally shocked with the three words she saw in capital letters._  
_

_I... LOVE... YOU..._

wait

Ryoma_ loves_ her? How in the world did that happen? HOW? She didn't have any clue. Even one tiny hint!

She breathed deeply for several times to calm her wild heart hammering from her chest.

_So that means..._ She thought as she remembered what Ryoma had said when he called.

_Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

Ryoma expressed his feelings at last. Good thing it wasn't too late._  
_

Sakuno couldn't contain her happiness. Her face was so red as her mind went to _tralala_ land.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know how it turned out. Someone inspired me from doing this story... ok, I'll reveal it! it's a real story from my past...highschool life..*blush*... what do you think about it? I hope you liked it.


End file.
